


【哈德】The Saint Money Boy

by Kriyacinth



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BDSM, Bottom Draco Malfoy, Drarry, M/M, Top Harry Potter
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:00:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25613233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kriyacinth/pseuds/Kriyacinth
Summary: 战后，伏地魔胜利，哈利沦落街头的非典型站街
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 23





	【哈德】The Saint Money Boy

**Author's Note:**

> 哈利站街，BDMS，鬼扯逻辑，就是个此处无car胜有car俗套的簧

德拉科从屋内推开博金博克的大门，还来不及施保暖咒，冷风就像刀子一样席卷而来，眼睛黏膜忽然受到刺激涌起的生理性泪水让他一时间看不清路。刺骨的寒冷驱散了人们外出的热情，再加上圣诞节前夕正是一年中街上人群最少的时候。更何况，自从黑魔王胜利以来，人们似乎是绝望般自动放弃了一切娱乐活动，即使是曾经最热闹的韦斯莱笑话商店也门可罗雀。

目力所及只有三三两两缩着脖子脚步匆匆的人影，来不及清理的枯叶和灰尘在角落里寂寞地打着旋，再无情的人看到这般萧瑟的景象也会感到寂寥。德拉科皱了皱眉，带上绣着象征着食死徒身份的银边的兜帽，街上仅剩的几个路人看见了，纷纷低下头贴着墙边快步走开。这就是为什么德拉科平常不愿意穿这身服装，他已经过了为别人的畏惧得意的年龄，有时甚至怀念起和人针锋相对的时光，至少他还能毫无阻碍地直视他们的眼睛——一双祖母绿的眼睛。德拉科怔了一下，熟练地运用起大脑封闭术将思绪清空，他不想亲身试验黑魔王暗中设了多少监视。

街上很快只剩下了他一个人，寂静的街道上，身后突然传来的推门声显得格外刺耳。德拉科转身看去，巷尾的拐角处走出了两个男人。先出来的那个明显年长一些，身材高大结实，穿着粗花呢的格纹大衣，脚下是摩金夫人前年出的限量款皮鞋，虽然被精心地擦上鞋油保养过，鞋头的褶皱却泄露出了经常使用的痕迹——应该是魔法部某个不大不小的职员，出身平庸，做着部长助理一类的工作，却参与了大量的核心事务，假以时日或许能爬到他上司的位置。引人注目的是他脸上心满意足的红晕，而他的手正搭在后出来的年轻男子的肩上。厚厚的大衣遮盖下，德拉科看不出年轻男人的身形，他看到中年男人在他的胳膊上暧昧地摸了摸，好吧，至少他知道了那个人有结实的手臂肌肉。黑魔王上台后，麻瓜出身的巫师几乎找不到正经工作，这种皮肉生意就多了起来。德拉科厌恶地将视线转向别处，在回头的一瞬间却用余光瞥见了年轻男人兜帽下偶然露出的乱蓬蓬的黑发。他转身的动作顿了顿，怀着说不清道不明的心态向巷尾走了过去。

年轻男人没看到正在走过来的德拉科，送别中年男人之后，就怀着干这行的人特有的警觉三步两边退回公寓撞上了大门。德拉科眼睁睁看着铁门在眼前关上，兜帽在小步奔跑中晃掉了，弄乱了他精心梳理的金发，站在紧闭的铁门前看着说不出的狼狈。“fuck。”他狠狠诅咒了一句，犹豫再三，在转身离开和上前一探究竟中选择了后者。“咣咣咣！”德拉科连拍了好几下门，屋内却毫无反应。德拉科有些烦躁，自从黑魔王得势后，他还没有被人如此怠慢过，更加认定刚刚那个看起来十分熟悉的年轻男子身上有鬼。他从袖口抽出魔杖：“阿霍拉——”

还没等德拉科念完魔咒，大门突然被人一把打开，让德拉科差点扑倒在开门人的身上。门内，黑头发绿眼睛的青年正满脸怒火地瞪着他。

“你——”德拉科看清了青年的脸，张着嘴说不出话来。

“没看到门上停止营业的牌子吗！”青年语气很冲，不耐烦地一把将德拉科拽了进来，“别在那傻站着了，我可不想被食死徒盯上。”

“你想点什么服务？先说好，今天最多一小时——”青年依然是暴躁的语气，却在看清德拉科披在身后的兜帽的时候噤了声，“…对不起…我不知道您是…”嚣张的表情一扫而空，磕磕绊绊地解释，低垂着眼睛不看往德拉科的方向。

见到青年这幅样子，德拉科突然淡定了起来。他扫视了一圈周围的空间，房子不大，他站在门廊边，再往前一点就是客厅，里面只摆了一组沙发和茶几，显得十分寒酸。沙发是布艺的，褪色的粗布被磨破了边角露出里面的海绵，沙发的靠背角度很平，绝不是人坐着靠上去会舒服的弧度，半躺上去倒是很合适。茶几的造型颇有现代感，却和布艺沙发格格不入，镜面的桌面上布满了划痕，像是从跳蚤市场随便捡回来的二手货。屋子并不整洁，仅仅维持着尚可忍受的程度，茶几上有些干涸的液渍，考虑到眼前的青年的职业——德拉科想不下去了。他心里默默咒骂了一句，连着对沙发用了五六个清理一新，还是没能克服心理障碍坐上去，只好继续站着。

德拉科挑了挑眉，好整以暇地看着眼前手足无措的青年，“哦？不知道什么？我怎么不知道伟大的圣人波特还有健忘这个毛病？”

“不是，我的意思是…我是叫哈利波特没错，但和您说的圣人波特没什么关系…我是说，您想要什么服务？”

青年表现得像是一个完完全全的陌生人，眼前的人额头上没有那道熟悉的伤疤，哈利波特也从来没在他面前露出过这种畏惧的表情，但德拉科对这张脸太熟悉了，他认定了对方有什么阴谋。至于本应该被削去魔力丢到麻瓜界的前黄金男孩为什么会出现在翻倒巷成为一个男妓这件事，反正如今伏地魔掌权，对方再怎么样也翻不起什么浪花，不如陪他玩玩。

“什么服务都行吗？”德拉科恶意地凑近到哈利的面前，伸出手指挑起青年的下巴让他看着自己，看着那双熟悉的绿眼睛露出胆小畏缩的神色又无趣地放下了手，“找个干净的地方，我觉得脏。”

哈利状似无措地搓了搓手，把德拉科带到了走廊尽头的卧室：“这里只有我进来过。”

墙面上挂满了各种各样的鞭子、手铐、项圈一类的东西，桌上还陈列着不同型号的按摩棒和各种情趣用品。“工作器材？”青年顺着德拉科的目光看过去，脸上浮上了淡淡的红晕，没有回答这个问题。

德拉科没再继续这个话题，除了奇怪的情趣用品外，房间意外地整洁和温馨，地上铺了厚厚的红褐色的地毯，砖红色的床单平整地铺在床上。房间的配色让德拉科更加确认了青年的身份，如此格兰芬多的颜色完美地契合了他记忆中哈利波特的形象。虽然在德拉科看来大面积的红色过于扎眼，但打理干净的房间还是让德拉科内心洁癖的小人松了口气，缓步走到床边坐了下来。

他把青年叫到跟前，认真地看向青年熟悉的绿眼睛。“跟我打一架。”

“什…什么？”青年惊讶地瞪大了眼睛，不敢置信地看着德拉科。

“我说，跟我打一架。”

“这…这样不好吧？”

德拉科看着青年胆怯的神色，心里蓦然涌起一阵厌烦，哈利波特到底要装到什么时候？他怎么敢用这张脸做出这么软弱的表情？他突然伸出手抓住了青年的衣领，一拳打在对方的颧骨上。青年因为这突如其来的动作跌倒在床上，正好被德拉科压在身下。

“是个男人就和我打一架，还是许久不见你被干成了个懦弱的婊子？”德拉科一边说着，一边就着抓住青年衣领的姿势牢牢卡上了他的喉咙。

“操。”青年一开始没有反抗，扒着德拉科的手因为窒息喘着粗气。就在德拉科以为青年就要这样窒息而死时，他终于被德拉科莫名其妙的攻击激怒了。胆怯的神色消失不见，青年一个头槌狠狠撞上了德拉科的下巴。下巴是人头上最脆弱的地方，下巴被突然击中让德拉科的意识一时间陷入了一片空白，扼着青年的手无意识地放开，他恍惚间被青年抓着翻过身压在身下。“你他妈有病吧。”德拉科听到青年愤怒的声音，紧接着太阳穴狠狠挨了一拳，眼前冒出了无数金色的光点。温热的血液顺着头顶流了下来，德拉科却不觉得疼，只觉得莫名地畅快。他趁着青年不备，屈起膝盖猛地顶在对方的胃上，在青年干呕的空档，空出的手从背后揪住青年的头发，逼得他不得不仰起头露出脆弱的脖颈。形势一时间陷入僵局，德拉科被青年压着，青年被德拉科拉着头发，两个人都动弹不得。有力的脉搏在德拉科眼前突突地跳动，裹着血管的皮肤随着青年用力的喘息一起一伏，他像着魔了般张嘴一口咬了上去。炽热的鲜血一股股喷射到德拉科的口腔里，粘稠的血腥味呛得他不住咳嗽，手里的里也松了下来。

青年一把拽开德拉科，气急败坏地抓起魔杖对自己使用了一个治疗咒。

“你他妈就是个疯子。”他站在床边，拿着魔杖指着德拉科。

而德拉科只是躺在那，咳嗽着，从胸腔发出隆隆的笑声。“不接着装了？救世主先生？”

“我不知道你在说什么，但你要敢再做什么出格的事我绝对会让你好看。”

“让我好看？你是说求我干你吗？”德拉科被自己的话逗笑了，“现在，是时候做好你的本职工作了。还是说你想承担袭击食死徒的罪名？”

德拉科的话没有得到回应，但青年放下的魔杖已经表明了默认的意思。德拉科本来对性事看得很淡，对男性更没有什么额外的兴趣。他这么说本来只是想趁此机会羞辱自己曾经的死对头一番，顺便激一激他露出真实面目。但是，看着青年因为自己的威胁一脸屈辱地走过来的时候，他感到自己硬了。

湿热的唇舌卷上坚硬的阴茎，从来没受过这种刺激的德拉科腰眼一麻，刺激的快感直冲脑海。青年娴熟地从根部到顶部一下下舔舐着柱身，舒缓的节奏让德拉科舒服得只想呻吟。青年的技术很好，舌面摩擦过柱身，在即将离开的时候，灵活的舌尖还不忘照顾到龟头下面敏感的系带。青年看不到德拉科的表情，凭他放松的姿势判断他还算满意。口中的东西涨大了一圈，他忍着不适感做了个深喉，用喉头的肌肉抵着铃口挤压。酥麻的快感顺着脊椎直冲天灵，德拉科抵着青年的嗓子射了出来。

“摄魂取念。”

德拉科还沉浸在高潮的快感中，正式大脑最薄弱的时刻。突如其来的咒语像一把锋利的匕首，毫不费力地划破了盖着思想的帷幕，他的大脑被人毫不留情的翻察起来。从前的一幕幕像走马灯一般呈现在眼前，最后一战哈利波特的倒下，伏地魔的钻心剜骨，被逼着施下的家族魔咒，还有唯一的口令——

不，伏地魔知道了会杀了他的。德拉科的神志瞬间回笼，脑海内陡然筑起一道高墙把入侵者弹了出去，但已经太晚了，青年——应该叫哈利波特——已经掌握了他想要的东西。

“哈利波特？你认真的吗？给阻止伏地魔永生的魔咒起这个口令？”哈利拿着魔杖，一点也不在意被德拉科怒目而视，“哦，差点忘了——除你武器，速速禁锢。”哈利随意挥了挥手臂。

哈利看着被五花大绑的德拉科，不甚在意地用手背擦去了嘴角溢出的白灼。“我是不是该感谢你对我念念不忘？”

哈利看起来知道一些关于在德拉科脑子里找到的东西的内情，这个可能性让德拉科心惊不已。战后，曾经弄丢过记事本的马尔福家并不好过，伏地魔本来打算亲自把卢修斯和纳西莎折磨致死，马尔福夫妇认清楚自己回天乏术，临死前为了保住德拉科主动向伏地魔献出了一条家族的禁咒。这条咒语本来是纯血二十八家为了保护各自的家族联合设下的。二十八家中任意两家的家主以性命为祭，就可以与强大的黑巫师签订契约，结合两个家族之力用家族世代流传的魔力供奉黑巫师，而代价是黑巫师永远不能伤害这两个家族。这条契约十分强大，但代价太高，于是渐渐被人遗忘，直到这一代，德拉科成了马尔福和布莱克家族唯一的血脉和继承人，在德拉科成年之前纳西莎身为母亲代表他成了布莱克的代理族长，最后关头和卢修斯启动魔咒献出了自己的生命。

两家族的力量是如此强大，即使不能让人真正的永生，也足以支撑伏地魔活过一般人看来近似于永生的时间，而且只要家族一直延续，这种魔力的供奉就源源不断。不再相信魂器的伏地魔欣然采用了这条咒语，放过了德拉科。而马尔福夫妇没有告诉伏地魔的是，这条咒语留了一条秘密口令以备黑巫师别有二心，两家家主联合启动的时候可以解除契约，重创家族供奉的巫师。到这一代，由于德拉科是马尔福家和布莱克家唯一的男性后代，在马尔福夫妇去世后顺理成章地成为了两家家主，伏地魔的性命可以说是完完全全掌握在了他一人手里。这件事本应是只有德拉科一个人知道的秘密，却这样随意地从哈利嘴里说了出来。

德拉科又惊又怒，连带着又一次被哈利耍了的屈辱，虚张声势地嘲讽道：“不用谢，我也没想到救世主为了拯救世人竟然不惜奉献屁股做鸭。”

哈利看起来并没有被德拉科的话冒犯，只是嘲弄地盯着被绑得动弹不得的德拉科看。

“你以为光知道口令就能打败黑暗公爵吗？信不信我碰到手臂上的标记的五分钟之内，他就会出现在这里。”德拉科顿了顿，“还是说你以为我会帮你，前巫师界的黄金男孩？”

“但你刚刚明明有机会召唤他不是吗？说吧，你想从我这里得到什么？”哈利推了推滑下鼻梁的眼镜。

占据了主动权，德拉科又重新振奋起来，“我早就说过了，我要的就是你做好本职工作而已——让我想想，你怎么伺候刚刚那个老男人的？”德拉科不想被救世主在家族魔咒的问题上套话，想起刚刚哈利完成一半的工作，便以此转移话题。但他也不否认，自己被哈利的嘴勾起了一些其他的心思。

“你满意之后就不再纠缠我？你敢发誓吗马尔福。”

“我只能保证当做今天什么都没发生过。”

“成交。”

一道金光缠住了两人的手腕，牢不可破的誓言缔结而成。

“没想到你还有这种癖好，马尔福。”哈利把魔杖放在床头柜上，慢慢走近了德拉科。

看着镜片半明半暗的反光，本来一派笃定的德拉科没来由地心慌，不紧不慢的语调也变得急促起来，“还不快松开我。”

“不急，还不到时候。你是第一次吗？”哈利真的端起了职业素养，坐到德拉科身边，轻抚他被绑住的手臂，声音沉静温柔得让德拉科心里发麻。

被哈利抚摸过的地方带起一阵微妙而暧昧的触感，搅得德拉科有些怔楞。记忆中哈利从来没有用过这种语气，他们的谈话从来都是以德拉科的挑衅开头和哈利的暴躁结束，陡然被哈利用这种温和的语气问如此私密的问题，德拉科不由得一下脸红了起来。“与…与你无关，要做快做。”

“我就默认是了，我们慢慢来。不要急，让客户满意是我的服务宗旨。”哈利的眼中燃起兴味的光，手臂向下，一路流连到大腿内侧打转。哈利的指尖像是带着小小的电流，隔着裤子在细腻的肌肤上流连，德拉科霎时软了下来。划过腹股沟的时候，德拉科大腿的肌肉明显抽搐了一下，哈利的眼里带出几分笑意，重点照顾了那里，指尖微微用力在敏感点盘旋着揉搓，却又技巧性地避开了重点部位。

德拉科从没有被人这样摸过，平常洗澡的时候也只是自己草草抹上沐浴露了事，在哈利细致的照顾下德拉科的裤子没一会儿就绷紧了，小腹处支起了一个小小的帐篷。

“看来目前为止你对我的表现还算满意？”哈利看到了德拉科身体的变化，一边说着，一边隔着裤子弹了弹半勃的那一处，满意地听到德拉科咬着牙关发出了一声抽气声。

“嘶……”德拉科咬住了嘴唇，强绷着表情说道，“救世主大人经验还真丰富。”他尽力表现得游刃有余，却不知凌乱的呼吸声已经将他的慌张暴露得彻底。

哈利冲德拉科笑了笑，算是默认了他的话。“准备得差不多了，接下来就进入正式的服务环节了。”德拉科有些失望地感受到放在大腿内侧的手掌被拿开，随机看到哈利伸手把墙上的眼罩召唤了过来。

“大部分客人都很喜欢这个。”德拉科还没来得及反应，就被哈利按着脑袋强行戴上了眼罩。光线被突然阻断，黑暗将一切感觉都放大了不止一倍，德拉科注意到哈利沉稳规律的呼吸声，布料和床单间的摩擦声传来，哈利好像动了一下。德拉科完全无法判断哈利的动作，他想要把眼罩扯下来，可是身上的禁止让他只能倒在床上无力地抽动着，如同一条在陆地上濒死的鱼。视觉彻底被剥夺，所有的一切变成未知，无处可逃的绝望，和对即将发生的事情的恐惧让德拉科彻底丢盔弃甲，在濒临绝望的时候突然爆发出了力量让他挣脱了一部分加在他身上的束缚，他大力地扭动着腰部，然而却只是从床上跌落下来，大腿重重地磕到底面上，即使隔着一层地毯也痛的他一下子蜷缩成了一团。“快停下波特，我可以直接答应你的条件。”

“嘘…中途退出可不行，我可不想占你的便宜。还有，如果你在担心这个，所有的玩具都是新的。你比较喜欢在地上的话，地毯也是刚换过的。”德拉科看不到哈利的表情，语气中的戏谑却听得一清二楚。

“去你妈的喜欢，不想找死就快放开我。”无助、屈辱、和大腿的疼痛让德拉科有些崩溃，教养良好的他说不出什么骂人的话，只能翻来覆去地重复那几句“疤头、该死的破特、肮脏的混种……”，强行伪装出的气势不疼不痒地传到哈利耳朵里，像是被狮子叼在嘴里徒然挣扎的猎物。

“啧啧，我相信闭上嘴你会玩的更开心。”哈利可以不在意德拉科的辱骂，但还是被弄得不耐烦起来。

德拉科的下巴被人用力捏着毫不怜惜地打开，一个巨大的口球塞进嘴里，舌头被口球压住再也无法发出犀利的嘲讽。德拉科的颌关节被撑得几近脱臼，骨头被撑到极限的剧痛让他忍不住呜呜地痛苦呻吟，生理性的泪水着和鼻涕流了一脸。德拉科无力地倒在地上，唾液不断地溢出长大的嘴角，流过脸颊淌到地毯上。他从来没有经历过这么狼狈的时刻，什么尊严和体面此时全都被抛在了一边，他感到自己仿佛被困在十字架上的奴隶，在剧痛中等待死亡。忽然，一阵熟悉的清爽感传来，哈利施了一个清理一新清理干净了他的脸颊，又在新的口水流出来之前敲敲他嘴里的口球，把它变成合适的大小。德拉科动了动下半身，发现大腿的磕伤也被哈利治好了。刚刚的痛苦仿佛是一场噩梦，而哈利就是那个将他从噩梦中解救出来的救世主。即使他理智上知道一切都是因哈利而起，潜意识里却甚至隐隐感激起来。

“看，现在不就好多了。乖乖听我的话，我会让你舒服的。现在我要把你身上的禁制解开，不许挣扎知道吗？”

不知道是不是德拉科的错觉，哈利的声音似乎都温柔了许多。他听了哈利的话忙不迭地点了点头，心理想的却是第一时间抽出魔杖给哈利一下然后快速逃走。如果他没有被蒙住眼睛，就会发现哈利这一系列复杂的魔法全都是无声无杖咒，那么就会为激怒这样一个强大巫师的明智性进行合理的判断。但不幸的是，他没有。哈利挥了挥手，德拉科全身的限制消失了，在获得自由的那一瞬间，抽出袖子里的魔杖就凭着感觉往哈利的方向施了一道钻心剜骨。他不确定自己是否打中了目标，因为还没等他摘下眼罩，就被一道力松劲泄击中跌坐回地上。

“好吧，我遇到过喜欢玩强迫的客人，没想到你也是这种类型。”哈利夸张地叹了口气，仿佛德拉科真的是一位难缠的客户。

如果不是因为戴着口枷，德拉科一定会狠狠地否认顺便问候哈利的全家，但他现在只能被气得浑身发抖，咒骂被口塞阻隔，只剩下模糊不清的鼻音。

“别急着否认嘛，说不定你之后会求着让我粗暴点。”哈利的语气亲昵，声音却冰冷刻骨，听不出一丝情绪。

冷冽的声线配合着意有所指的内容，让德拉科一瞬间对粗暴这个词产生了许多可怕的联想。他曾经在食死徒的狂欢集会上见过被人压在身下一脸绝望的男孩女孩，只能随着身上人的动作发出生理性的反应，仿佛被玩坏的破布娃娃。想到可能会发生的事，德拉科脸色唰地一下白了，还没反应过来就被哈利一个漂浮咒移回了床上。

“呜呜呜……”德拉科中了魔咒全身瘫软成一团，无力挣扎，只能通过声音表达他的挣扎。

哈利似乎是猜到了德拉科在害怕什么，“今天破例让你在床上享受服务。放心，我职业道德很好，没有得到客人的允许我是不会碰他们的。现在我要把你身上的魔咒解开，别再想着反抗。记得吗，这是我们约定好的。我会让你舒服，而你只需要乖乖享受服务就好。”

听到自己担心的事情不会发生，德拉科的抗议声弱了下来。身上的魔咒被哈利调整到一个刚刚好能容许做出简单动作却又无力挣扎的程度，一只无形的手伸到肚子下面，把他的上半身从床上托了起来，两只脚踝被另一道魔力固定住摆成双腿张开的跪姿。

“鉴于你是第一次，我就先为你准备一些初级的。”

德拉科不知道什么是所谓的初级，他知道挣扎也没有用，只能心烦意乱地等着哈利的动作。随着一阵微风划过，他感到哈利动了起来，皮鞋踏在地上发出哒哒哒的声响，声音在远处停住了。德拉科刚要因为哈利的远离松一口气，就听到脚步声又由远及近走了回来。随着最后一声鞋底敲击地板的声音消散，房间里彻底安静下来，只能听到德拉科自己急促的呼吸声，哈利仿佛凭空消失在了屋子里。德拉科有些迷茫，他左右转了转头，想要确认哈利的位置，忽然间，布料摩擦的声音紧紧贴着他的耳边响起，强大的压力袭来，他感到哈利此时就贴在他身边。他脖子上的汗毛都竖了起来，哈利什么都没做，他就已经被看不见的压迫感打乱了节奏。

安静的房间里响起了细小窸窣的声音，德拉科感到脖子被一条细长的东西套住了，从粗糙的触感判断是段棉绳。绳子上打了结，正好贴在喉结正下方，虽然还没有收紧到影响呼吸的程度，却足够让他感到不安。绳子垂在背后，重量牵扯着喉头，迫使德拉科微微仰起脖颈，暴露出最脆弱的地方，无助地接受哈利的摆弄。哈利拉了拉手里的绳子，在德拉科的臀部交叉后从胯下穿到身前。绳索在下体交叉的地方系了一个格外粗大的结，随着绳子被重重地勒进臀缝之间，那个结就直直地顶在臀缝间隐秘的小口，结上似乎是经过了特殊处理，和其他地方粗糙的触感比起来显得滑溜溜的，贴在穴口的褶皱上小幅度地研磨，带来细细麻麻的痒意。除了顶在小穴口的绳结之外，绕过下体的那段绳子密集地排布着一溜小一些的绳结，随着绳子的弯曲，绳结就像一个个小夹子，轻轻地夹着会阴处细嫩的皮肤，带起完全不同的异样快感。

绳子又被哈利拽着在他身上竖着缠绕了一圈，一种和绳索缠在身上完全不同的光滑触感隔着衬衫从德拉科的胸前掠过，他辨认出那是哈利的手。并列在一起的两条绳子被哈利从中间拉开，绳子分别从两边穿过，本来松松垮垮贴合在身上的绳子一下被拉紧了。粗大的棉绳正好勒在德拉科的乳头上。随着突然的抽动，绳子压着乳肉狠狠碾过去，让德拉科的胸前火辣辣地疼起来。过了一会儿，疼痛褪去，只留下又痒又热的难耐。德拉科忍不住仰着脸大口喘息，被口球阻隔了呼吸，只能发出细碎的呜咽。

一双大掌贴上了德拉科的胸膛，隔着衬衫安抚地揉了两圈。哈利不知道什么时候带上了皮质手套，皮革冰冰凉凉的触感很好地安抚了叫嚣着想要更多爱抚的乳肉，德拉科舒爽得脚趾都蜷缩了起来。乳头在哈利手下颤颤巍巍地立起，他忍不住挺胸往哈利的方向送了送，坚硬得像小石子一样的乳头隔着衬衫和手套戳在哈利的掌心顶着，仿佛是无声的邀请，哈利却只是用食指隔着布料逗弄般地搔了搔已经完全挺立的小点之后就拿开了手。得不到抚慰让德拉科不满地呜呜出声，直到哈利一声轻笑，他这才意识到刚刚自己是多么淫荡，竟然不顾羞耻地渴求哈利的爱抚。他用舌头抵住嘴里的口球，坚决不肯再泄露出半分声音。

“乳头很敏感，不要着急，等下我会重点关照这里的。”哈利没有在意德拉科无声的抵抗，弹了弹手中的绳子，震动沿着绳子传到胸前，让德拉科瞬间破功，又挤出一声细细的喘息。

身体的不受控制让德拉科绝望地闭上了眼睛，试图想点别的来转移注意力。但下一秒，绑在胯部的两根绳子就被哈利以相同的方式无情地拉开，两旁的绳子穿进去收紧，一左一右地重重地勒进腹股沟和大腿之间的凹陷。在绳子的作用下，下身鼓鼓囊囊地突了出来，被绳子阻隔无处可去的血液一股脑地往阴茎冲去，德拉科分不清是舒爽还是难受，下身在这种粗暴的对待下竟然完全勃起了。裤子紧绷绷地压在鼓胀的阴茎上，挺立只能可怜兮兮地向上折起来紧紧压着小腹。德拉科呜咽着绷紧了大腿的肌肉，扭动着腰肢试图挣脱布料的束缚。

“别动。”德拉科的挣扎差点把哈利手里的绳子拽脱手，他威胁性地拍了拍德拉科的屁股。哈利拍的不重，但因为失去视觉更加敏感的德拉科被哈利这么一拍，臀部陡然收紧了，紧接着就又挨了两巴掌。巴掌隔着裤子打在屁股上，发出闷闷的声响，让德拉科羞耻不已。强烈的羞辱感连同被束缚的压抑，让他的身体更加亢奋起来，绳子因为阴茎的鼓胀收得更紧，小腹已经被勒紧到能透过薄薄的布料看清阴茎形状的程度。

“呜…呜…” 德拉科几乎是带着哭音地哀鸣出声，生理性的泪水涌了出来浸湿了眼罩，口水顺着嘴角不受控制地流出来拉出一丝银丝。恍惚中，他似乎听到身边的人叹了口气，然后他的腰就被牢牢地环住，再也没法挣扎。哈利手上的动作似乎加快了，他将德拉科的双手背到后腰处，迅速用剩下的绳子在手腕上缠绕了两圈，直到确认德拉科挣脱不开之后，在上面打了个花结。

“差不多了。”手上的动作结束之后，哈利满意地拍了拍德拉科的腰，不出意外听到身前的人发出一声短促的尖叫。

德拉科已经到了强弩之末，身上的束缚感到还好，哈利特意选了拘束感比较小的龟甲缚，只是裤子的布料紧梆梆地压在下身，平日里柔软的拉链此时像是一把利刃压在勃起的阴茎上，被压住的地方钻心地疼，被束缚着都压抑不住身体因为疼痛小幅度地颤抖。

“有话要说？我把口球摘下来了？”

德拉科泪眼朦胧地点了点头，他已经不在乎自己一副被狠狠欺负过的样子显得多么狼狈，只想赶快结束这场折磨。哈利给他取下了口球，长时间被迫张开的下颌麻得闭不上，没了口球的遮挡，嘴里积蓄的口水像瀑布一样“哗啦”一声留下来，把哈利的手套全都打湿了。哈利不满地拉了一下德拉科腰上方的绳子，会阴处的绳子猝不及防间被牵连得系得更紧，一个个绳结压紧细嫩敏感的肉里，弄得他又痛又爽地缩紧了身体，呜咽地求饶。

“求求你，求求你帮我把裤子脱掉。”话语间已经带上了一丝苦苦压抑的哭音。

哈利没再为难德拉科，一挥手德拉科下身的面料就消失得无影无踪，只留下内裤。哈利看到纯白的三角内裤的时候又轻笑了一声，但此时德拉科已经顾不上哈利的调笑，终于得到解放的身子一软，整个人就要向前倒下去。

“喂喂，这样可不行，做这么大的动作绳子会把你勒坏的。”哈利一把搂住了德拉科的腰，半扶着把他抱回原位。

那你就把绳子给我解开…德拉科在眼罩后面翻了个白眼默默在心里吐槽，嘴上完全失去了反驳的力气。他的脚踝和手腕被扣上了沉重的金属环，哈利变出了两根比大腿略长的金属棒将手腕和脚踝上的两个金属环分别连接起来，紧接着，大腿根部也被套上了金属环，用一根棒子在两腿中间撑着。三根金属棒稳稳地撑着德拉科的身体，让他只能维持着跪在床上双腿大张的姿势。

“柔韧性不错嘛，这样等下会更舒服的。”哈利拍了拍德拉科的屁股，笑着说，“这么美的画面，不要拍张照片留念可惜了。怎么样？不加收服务费哦。”

舒服你妈，去你妈的服务费。德拉科在心里爆了句粗口，却不敢真的说出来，他不想再次体验那个口球。被口球堵住嘴只能无助地哼哼让他感觉自己像条被人驯养的狗，甚至连狗的不如。

哈利似乎是读懂了德拉科不满的表情，他隔着纯白的内裤揉了揉被包裹得鼓鼓囊囊已经勃起的下身，感觉到顶在手心的肉棒又硬了几分。“怎么了？刚刚不就很舒服吗？至于拍照，我的其他客人都没有这项福利呢。”德拉科从哈利的声音里听出了毫不掩饰的惺惺作态的委屈，他不需要看到就能想象那张欠揍的脸上嘲讽的表情。

然而德拉科是真的错怪了哈利。哈利此时正贪婪地看着被绑着的金发男人，鲜红的绳索缠绕着修长的身躯，仿佛无暇的美玉上趴着一条有毒的赤练蛇，被束缚的脖颈随着无意识的呜咽脆弱地起伏，近乎透明的皮肤像是薄如蝉翼的上好瓷器，身体被泛着冷光的金属杆强撑成屈服的样子，透露出一种病态的美感。哈利甚至有一瞬间想要脱掉手套，把德拉科苍白的皮肤贴在手掌中细细把玩。想起之前的牢不可破咒，他可惜地抛开了这一瞬间的动摇。伸手拨开德拉科的两瓣臀瓣，暗示性地按了按正好卡在小穴口处格外粗大的绳结。“接下来，你是想要这里呢——”随着哈利的动作，滑腻的绳结顶开了小穴口，往里面探入了几分摩擦着入口处的肠壁。

“不要，波特。”哈利话还没有说完就被德拉科的惊呼打断了，德拉科惊惧地睁大眼睛，却被遮住了半张脸的眼罩完完全全遮住了表情，只有紧咬的嘴唇泄露着他的恐惧。

“好吧，既然如此——”哈利故意拖长了音调，从股缝间往上摸去，满意地看着身边的人被自己手指刺激得浑身发抖，“那就是这里？”

手指掠过劲瘦的窄臀，划过腰窝，停留在肩胛骨之间。德拉科刚要松一口气，下一秒却又绷紧了身体。哈利带着皮手套的另一只手掌从衬衫下摆伸了进去，拇指和食指捏着胸前的乳粒揉弄。“还有这里？” 被绳子摩擦充血的乳头早就敏感得不行，任何细微的动作牵扯着衬衫布料划过都会带起一阵酥麻，此时被哈利捏在手里逗弄，爽得德拉科更是忍不住呻吟起来。

哈利看到德拉科的反应，心情大好。“我很讲诚信吧，之前答应过你要好好照顾这里的。”

德拉科已经顾不上骂哈利混蛋了，脑海中只剩下乳头被蹂躏的快感。他挺着胸扭动着身子，被冷落的另一边乳头也尽力地往哈利的胳膊上蹭。感受到哈利的另一只手也伸进了衬衫，德拉科正在扭动着想要迎上去的时候，胸前忽然传来一阵剧痛。一只小夹子紧紧地夹在乳头上，那小东西像长了牙齿一样紧紧地咬住挺立的乳肉，夹得胸前又麻又痛，紧接着，另一边也被带上了同样的东西。缠在胸前的绳子没有被松开，只是被乳夹微微垫高，勒在乳孔表面变本加厉地摩擦着，德拉科几乎要像女人一样被玩得射出奶来。哈利隔着乳夹捏了捏肿起来的乳头，听到德拉科漏出两声闷闷的呻吟，紧接着把两个乳夹用细线连在一起。当德拉科挺胸或改变姿势的时候，细线就会带动两个乳夹拉扯着乳头向前伸。

“就这样吧，准备好好享受吧。”哈利的手离开了德拉科的胸前，“啊，为了让你有更好的体验还是把这个摘掉比较好。”

哈利伸手拽下早已被濡湿的眼罩，明亮的光线瞬间涌入德拉科的眼睛，他有一瞬间的失明，眼底涌出大量生理性的泪水积在眼眶里。泪水越流越多，决堤的泪水纷纷从脸颊滚落，到后来德拉科都分辨不清这是生理性泪水的还是自己耻辱不甘的眼泪。

他感到哈利的手贴上了他的脸颊，一番动作下来，手套的布料已经没有一开始那么冰冷，皮革被他的体温侵染得温暖了起来，沾着刚刚落下的滚烫的泪水，放在皮肤上甚至有一丝微热。德拉科有一瞬间的恍惚，但这种斯德哥尔摩的感情也只是维持了一秒。下一秒，他就报复性地狠狠地咬住了哈利的手指。听到哈利“嘶”了一声，德拉科心理畅快了几分。但他错估了皮革对手的保护程度，哈利很快反应了过来，捏着德拉科的下颌，用两根手指在夹着他的舌头在口腔里无情地搅弄，随着他的动作发出啧啧的水声。

哈利用手指在口腔里又随意搅动了几下，抽出手指冷淡地开口。“这算是工伤，得加钱——哦，既然我们不是金钱交易，那我就减少点流程我们直接继续吧。”

空气破开的声音贴在德拉科耳边响起，，啪地一声击打在旁边的地面上。德拉科身上的汗毛都竖了起来，他不顾身上束缚着的绳索，不安地扭动了一下。绳索因为他的动作收的更紧了，后穴口的绳结已经没入了一半，来回不断地挑逗着小穴口的软肉。但德拉科却完全没有注意到身后的入侵，一心关注着哈利手里的鞭子。刚刚那一声巨大的打击声让他有一瞬间的惶恐，那样大的力度抽在身上绝对会让人皮开肉绽。

哈利走到了他的身后，德拉科看不到哈利的动作，不安地抖了抖。“波特…”他刚要开口求饶，背上就挨了一鞭子。这一鞭并不轻，火辣辣的触感落在脊背上，疼得他肌肉发麻。他低下头喘了一口气，看到身下从被绑开始一直没软下来过的阴茎看起来更精神了，被粗大的绳子束缚着，仿佛下一秒就要从棉质的内裤里顶出来。第二鞭来的很快，伴随着干脆利落的破空声直直地打下来，留下的鞭痕正好在背上画成一个完美的X。德拉科倒吸了一口气，知道无用的挣扎只会牵动着绑着的绳索让他更难受，只好握紧拳头僵硬着身体承受。第三鞭比前两鞭加起来都重，直直地和第一鞭的鞭痕重叠在一起，巨大的力道简直要划破他的皮肤，德拉科忍不住发出破碎的痛呼，控制不住本能地往前缩了缩身子。

第四鞭、第五鞭…每一鞭都正好压在最开始画出的X上，疼痛指数增长，他的眼泪都被逼了出来。他想要前倾身体躲过鞭子，却被连着手腕和脚踝的金属杆制约了动作，只能尽力向前挺着胸。这个动作牵动了胸前连着的乳夹，乳夹无情地向前拉扯着乳头，越是挣扎扯的越紧。乳肉本就因为长时间被乳夹蹂躏而敏感不已，此时沉甸甸的乳夹拽动着红肿不堪的乳头，更是带出德拉科一声高过一声的呻吟。

扭动的身躯牵动了身上的绳子，束缚着全身的绳索深深地勒紧肉里，下身涨大的绳结不需要润滑，仅凭外力就压着内裤几乎完全陷入到身后的穴口里，随着滑动在小穴浅处前后左右地摩擦。绳结上浸润的液体因为高温融化了些许，蹭在内裤上，看起来就像是小穴口自己流水了一样。“停下…求…求你了。”陌生的快感席卷了德拉科的全身，泛着水光的眸子朦胧地看向哈利的方向，胸前的疼痛让他几乎要哭出来。

哈利没有理会德拉科的哀求，继续冷酷地执行着手里的动作。德拉科身前的内裤已经被阴茎分泌出的前列腺液濡湿了，白色的内裤上一大片湿哒哒的水迹，阴茎的顶端顶在被打湿成半透明的布料上，依稀可以看到一张一合不停翕动着的聆口，如果不是勒在小腹上阻断了阴囊和阴茎通路的粗大棉绳，他此时已经不知道射了多少回。到后来，完全是靠着金属杆支撑着跪着的姿势，胸口的艳红的乳头肿得比之前大了一倍，阴茎顶端流着水，身上连挣扎的力气都没有，只能随着鞭子的落下，嘴里呜呜地发出虚弱的闷哼，因为疼痛和快感而生理性地微微抽搐。

三十鞭被打完，哈利挥了挥手松开了德拉科身上绑着的绳索。压迫着腹沟的绳子一被去掉，不需要任何额外的爱抚，大量的乳白色汁液就迫不及待地从聆口喷了出来。

“呜…求你…继续…”德拉科无意识地呻吟，只想把压抑许久的精液全都射出来。白色的牛奶接连不断地往外喷，他的身子都因为这绝顶的快感战栗了起来。射精大概持续了半分钟，如果不是手腕的金属杆连着，他就要直接脱力地倒在床上。射精快要结束的时候，德拉科放松了紧绷的身子，阴茎也慢慢半软了下来。这时候，温暖的皮革又一次覆盖到了他的胸前，哈利不顾德拉科的闪躲轻轻扯动着夹在乳头上的乳夹。“不…不要了…”刚射过精的身体异常敏感，哪里能经受得住这样的挑动，疲软的阴茎被迫又一次硬了起来，口水顺着下巴淫荡地往下流。

“我只是在帮你把身上的东西拿下来啊。”哈利一脸无辜，手上的动作却一刻不停，不紧不慢地拉扯着乳夹往外拉。

小巧的乳头被拉长，快感让德拉科觉得自己要融化了一般，疼痛却让他时刻保持着清醒。“不要，不要了…”恐慌和屈辱感交织在一起，强烈的羞耻感如潮水般淹没了他。最后随着两只乳夹被生生从乳肉上扯下，射不出什么东西的德拉科只能哭喊着尿了出来。

“怎么样，很舒服吧？” 哈利一挥手，撤下了束缚在德拉科身上的铁环和金属棒，他后退两步，坐在凭空变出的扶手椅里，看着失去支撑的德拉科倒在自己刚刚射出的精液和尿液里急促地喘息，濒临死亡般微微翻着白眼。他也不在意德拉科没有回答，饶有兴味地用手背支撑着下巴，等德拉科从高潮中恢复神志。

约莫一刻钟过去，德拉科才慢慢回过神来，重新睁开双眼。

“我的服务还让您满意吗？”

“满意…”你大爷，脏话马上就要脱口而出，德拉科看着哈利垫在下巴下的食指威胁性地晃了晃，大有不满意就再来一次直到满意为止的意思，硬生生把后三个字憋了回去。

他抓起掉落在床头柜上的魔杖，对自己和刚刚脱下的衣服施了几个清理一新，用手指尖嫌弃地把他们从地上提起来，皱着眉头勉强穿上了。他忍着四肢的酸痛，从床上下来一瘸一拐地走到门边，披上挂在那里的袍子，就要打开门走出去。

“等等。”哈利低沉的声音在背后响起，刻意放慢的语速带来强大的压迫感。

德拉科晃了晃身子，还是站住了，刚刚发生的事让他潜意识里不敢忤逆这个男人，只好僵硬地转过身去。

“我答应过你的福利。”哈利朝着德拉科的方向吹了口气，一个小巧的千纸鹤就缓缓向德拉科的方向扑腾着翅膀飞了过来。

德拉科在千纸鹤展开的瞬间愣住了，“我他妈不是说过我不要了吗？”纸上赫然印着德拉科被绑着，四肢被环扣固定成跪姿的瞬间。

“你可没有和我说过。”哈利笑着点了点自己的嘴唇。

德拉科突然回忆起自己那时是被口枷束缚着，登时说不出话来。他苍白的脸色一下子涨红了，抬手就要把照片撕碎，却发现不论他做什么照片都完好无损。

“还在保护期，一周之后你想怎么对他都可以。别冲动嘛，没准之后你就会喜欢了呢。”哈利维持着放松的姿态坐在扶手椅里，显得强大而自信，“哦对了，如果你还想找我的话带着这张照片过来就能见到我，这可是别的客户都没有的后门。”

“Funk you，Potter.” 德拉科愤愤地骂了一句，推开门径直走了出去。没看到身后哈利志在必得的微笑。

——————————

一周后

“波特，你怎么收费。”

德拉科涨红了脸盯着脚尖不敢看前面，手里死死攥着自己狼狈地跪在床上的照片。

“马尔福，我的客人付出的可不仅仅是金钱……”哈利凑近德拉科身边，在他耳边缓缓出声，“你知道我想要的是什么？”

“我…”

“没关系，你可以先赊账，等考虑好了再告诉我你的决定。但我要提醒你，这是为卢修斯和纳西莎报仇的唯一机会”

哈利伸手捏了捏德拉科的后颈，将他往卧室带去。

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> 哈利：真，卖艺不卖身


End file.
